Unrequited Love
by x X DarkDestroyer X x
Summary: School!AU. title says it all. Rated T just to be safe. OOC. Told from Fran's P.O.V. That's just it. Nothing brutal. (as requested, Belphegor's P.O.V up.)
1. Fran's POV

**Once, there was a human being that was going on a vacation with his family. And an idea suddenly popped into his mind. And this was the result.**

**Disclaimer: i have no rights and guts to claim that katekyo hitman reborn! Is mine.**

**Enjoy reading.**

* * *

Love,

What is love?

They say that love is the most important thing on earth. It can give eternal happiness to a being. It can be the greatest and stongest weapon against problems and dilemmas. It is the thing that gives you the reason to live in this planet full of sins.

But, it can wreck and break a person's heart

Specially when you know that your love will never be returned.

The most painful thing on earth.

The unrequited love.

* * *

I am Fran, a 15 year old highschool student.

And, like every highschool student, I am in love with a certain person.

His name is Belphegor.

A knife blood crazy bastard who likes to annoy the hell out of me.

The most annoying person in earth.

My bestfriend.

But, I, myself, fell in love with him.

And it hurts so much.

So much to bear with.

It hurts when he stabs me.

But it hurts much greater when he calls me "useless"

And says rude things like "I don't need you anymore" or "why don't you just die? No one needs you"

It hurts so much that I wanted to die at that very moment.

I wanted to cry and say to him how much I love him and how much I am hurt when he says those things to me.

But me, being a coward.

Just ignores him or sometimes throw sarcasm on him.

All I wanted is love.

Why can't I have it?

Why can't everyone in this earth have it?

One day, he told me that he has a person that he loves.

My heart clenched and my mind shut down.

Shivers running down through my entire body.

Tears threatening to bud in my eyes.

But, I shrugged all those away and just smiled at him.

A weak, sad smile.

That's all I could do.

I wanted to cry so badly and shout in his face how much I love him.

But I am a coward after all.

I hate this feeling.

This unrequited love.

The next day, he told me that he'll confess his feelings.

My heart bursted open.

A stinging pain in my chest.

A slice was cut through my lungs.

My mind shattered.

Tears began to bud in the corner of my eyes.

I smiled again and muttered a low "good luck"

He smiled at me then began to run.

I wanted to stop him and just say that "I love you" and just love me back so this stinging pain would ebb away.

But who am I to stop him?

Just a mere bestfriend.

My smile turned into a firm thin line.

A single tear fell down from my eye.

I wiped it away.

I can barely breathe.

My heart was like being poked by various sharp objects.

I really hate this.

This unrequited love.

As I was walking through the woods, I spotted a blond and a purple head.

I recognized it as Belphegor and the one that he loves.

I stopped dead on my tracks as I felt tears bud in my eyes and a stinging pain in my chest.

I waited for any movement.

His mouth opened and,

"I love you"

His mouth read.

That is when the tears began to flow.

I tried to stop it but it just won't

My heart is seriously in pain.

My body is shaking violently.

I hate this feeling.

This sensation.

This happening.

This vulnerability.

This unrequitedness.

This pain.

This life.

I turned on my heels and walked to the opposite direction.

I could hear them laughing.

I could hear their happiness.

The tears still streaming down my cheeks.

My vision was getting blurry by every second.

My heart being torn apart every moment.

Hands shaking violently every minute.

I wiped my tears away and looked up at the sky.

It was dark, dull and black.

As if it was dead.

Like my heart.

It died.

I looked back in my path and started walking.

Tears now streaming violently.

Hiccups starting to be heard.

It hurts so much.

It hurts so much that I cannot feel anything.

I fell down on my knees and started to cry.

I cried like i never did before.

I shouted like a madman.

My throat being raw from shouting.

Eyes being red from frequent rubbing.

Knuckles bleeding from punching.

I hate this feeling of vulnerability.

I really do hate this.

This thing on earth we call,

The unrequited love.

After a few moments, my breathing was now regulated.

Tears now turning into tiny droplets.

Hiccups just turned into light sobs.

I stood up and wiped the remaining droplets of tears.

I inhaled to steady my breathing.

From this day,

I promised to myself that this will be the last moment that I would be vulnerable.

Emotionally vulnerable.

I put an emotionless façade as I started to walk.

My heart now cold, dark and dull.

A lifeless, necrotic heart.

The result of an unrequited love.

* * *

Dafuq did I just write?

Pardon the grammatical mistakes since i was using an iPad and most importantly, I do not have a beta reader.

Pardon the foolishness and the heavy out of character-ness.

Please review.

Flames, and such are highly accepted.

As long as you know how to defend it.

Again, pardon the foolishness and OOCness.

Bye.

P.s.

Actually, this was only a remake. Hehe.

A peasant competed with me in making a story and then make my classmates vote for which story was better. Wait, no.

Let me tell you the origin of the story.

It all started with a request.

About unrequited love.

Then i forgot how it turned out to be a competetion.

Actually, i didn't forget. I'm just way too lazy to narrate it. Sorry.

*Pm me if you wanted to know.*

This story was actually told from a character that just popped out of my dirty.

Her name was Reina. I don't know where did that came from instead from my dirty and green mind.


	2. Belphegor's POV

**As requested, I will put belphegor's POV.**

**Note: OOCness made itself present here.**

**I'm sorry for the lameness.**

* * *

Fran.

A smart-ass snarky kid.

My classmate.

An annoying brat.

A sarcastic kid.

My bestfriend.

The one that I love.

I didn't know when I've started to feel these feelings for him.

It just occured.

And I know that he won't love me back.

Was this the well-known...

Unrequited love?

I love his sea foam green hair that is ever so soft and smooth and was perfectly framing his perfect creamy white adorable beautiful face. His bright eyes that can illuminate any darkness. His voice. His voice that is cheerful enough to give me an encouragement to move. But most of all, his smile. His smile that can give hapiness and light to the darkest hearts.

I love all of him.

I love him.

But, will I have a chance?

I tried to test his feelings for me by hurting him.

First, through my knives... By stabbing him...

But what did I get?

Snarky answers.

I thought that it couldn't possibly work so I tried another.

I would say something hurtful to him like "useless", "I don't need you anymore." or "why don't you just die? No one needs you."

The words that I have spoken etched in my mind.

And gave a stinging pain in my heart.

I didn't really mean it.

He's important.

I need him.

I want him.

I love him.

The results were the same as the first one.

Snarky and sarcastic answers.

I thought that if I'll hurt him, he'll burst and say what he really is feeling towards me.

Whether he hates me, likes me, adores me, dislikes me, or loves me...

Like any other human would do if they'll burst out.

But he didn't.

All that I've got were insults and smart-ass answers.

I tried another way.

This time, i'll try to get him jelaous.

I said to him that I have someone that I love.

This time, no snarky, sarcastic, smart ass answers.

Just a smile.

My heart felt a stinging pain when I thought that he didn't care about me.

And the thought that I was just a mere bestfriend.

But, I shrugged those away.

I am determined to clarify his feeling towards me.

Because I am a prince.

The next day, I told him that I will confess my love.

I was expecting a violent reaction.

But I've got nothing but a smile and a "good luck"

My heart was being clenched tightly.

Do I have no importance to him?

I am his best friend.

Can't just a 0.01 % of love be returned?

What am I to him?

Who am I to him?

Am I only a friend?

I love him, I really do love him.

Why can't these feelings be returned?

I just placed my signature grin and ran away from him

I don't know why.

My heart's in pain and I felt like murdering a whole country.

Why does this hurt?

This feeling...

This happening...

Was this...

The unrequited love...?

I stopped from running and went towards my shoe locker. Panting and sweating.

There's a pink material that was peeking from it.

I realized that it was a love letter.

My last resort to get him jelaous.

My last chance.

To clarify his feelings for me.

To verify these unrequited feelings.

To confirm this love.

I am now facing the girl that will confess to me.

She has purple hair, but I have no reason to give attention to her features.

I just need her to know what Fran feels towards me.

To satisfy this uneasyness.

I heard a slight rustle from nearby, and then I saw a teal head.

It was fran.

I saw him stiffen.

This was my chance.

I opened my mouth and muttered an "I love you."

I wanted to wash my mouth.

I only wanted to say those words to him.

To him only.

After a few silence, the girl hugged me.

I was so grossed out.

But seeing fran stiffen and be shocked.

I just hugged back.

But suddenly,

A tear fell from his eyes, flowing through his cheeks

And he ran away.

My eyes widened but my heart felt warm.

He loves me back.

I got too excited.

I shoved the girl and ran after him.

While searching, I heard loud cries and hiccups.

I walked to where that came from.

And what I saw was unbelievable.

It was fran... Crying.

I felt my body shiver and shake.

I want to comfort and enlose him with a tight hug.

The feelings are mutual.

That ecouraged me and I took a step closer.

That's when words started to come out of his mouth.

"i-i love you! I love you! You stupid fake prince! Why!? Why not me?!"

He loves me...

"it hurts so much you know! Dammit! Why cant you just return my feelings so this pain would ebb away!"

I didn't realized it...

"i hate you! I really do! But at the same time i love you!"

He hates me...

"i-i hate you!"

And that's when he punched the ground so hard that his knuckle reddened.

He did it frequently until his knukle was bleeding non stop.

I hissed as i saw crimson blood dripping...

His blood.

After a few moments,

The hiccups were turned into light sobs...

The tears were now turned into tiny droplets.

He stood up and wiped his face as I stared at him.

I'm not as tough as I thought I am.

I'm not as strong as I believed I am.

I am nothing but a coward.

I saw him leave, no tears could be seen.

No hiccups could be heard.

Just the whistling wind and rustles of dried leaves as he walked away.

I felt guilty for not confessing my love.

I hate it.

I'm such a coward...

The next day, I saw him.

I tensed up but tried to talk to him.

"ushishishi~ 'sup?" I said and patted his back.

I was stunned when he looked at me and greeted back.

His eyes that were so bright was now filled with nothing but darkness.

His voice that was so cheerful was now turned into flat, monotonous voice as if he held no emotions in it.

And, his smile. His smile that could brighten up anyone's day was now turned into a firm thin line.

What happened?

This is not my bestfriend.

This is not fran.

This is not the one that I loved.

He died.

And I killed him.

Because of this cowardness.

I hate myself.

For killing the one that I loved...

* * *

Well, that escalated quickly.

I know, it's kind of lame and rushed.

Because i am currently computerless and currently using the notes of my iPad then copy pasting it.

Ughh. Flames and ctriticisions are highly accepted so i would know what to improve.

Nanana... Lame. I know it's lame... But please don't say "YOUFUCKEDUPAUTHORWHATISTHISP IECEOFSHITOHGOSH!YOUSHOULDNOTWRITECRAPPYSHITS LIKETHIS!"

I hate capslock. That's why.


End file.
